Pripara Chapter 2:Meeting New Friends
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Here's the full Chapter 2, hope you lot enjoyed my last chapter, if u did, you're gonna love this one!


Chapter 2: Meeting New People

The next day, I hum as I get up, Jessie throws me my uniform, before she runs out of the room to set up for her cooking class. As I'm getting ready, I say as I look at my Priticket bag "heha, Pripara, eh? Never thought I'd go there, and with Jessie, it's gonna be amazing!", I shoot of to my first class. When it comes to Break Time: I'm in the courtyard and I spot an Elementary school girl with black hair, sat on a bench, face in her hands. I walk to her in curiosity, "Hey, little girl?" Are you ok?", she looks up, her eyes are full of tears. "Oh! are you ok?", I sit with her, she replies "My puppy got sick over the weekend, and had to go to the vet. He looked really bad, I'm worried sick!". I nod, and give her a little one-arm hug, "Hey, don't worry about him, ok? I'm sure he's gonna be fine, especially with you and your family caring about him so much". She looks at me with wide, damp eyes, but then begins to smile, "heehee, thank you! Your voice, you're one of the 2 exchange students, aren't you?". I nod with a smile "Yup, im Katie". She wipes her eyes "cool, anyways, thanks for cheering me up!". She stands up and goes off to play, I sigh, happy she's cheerful again, and then I hear a brisk girl's voice behind me: "That was Max Cool!". I jump, startled, and swivel to see 3 High-schoolers: one with dark purple hair in a messy side bun, and 2 behind her that looks like twins; one with blue hair and eyes, and the other with pink. I blush, embarrassed that I'd been seen doing something like that, the one with purple hair has a deep, smooth voice "That was kind of you to help that Elementary girl. My name is Shion Toudou, pleasure to meet you". "oh, uh.. My..my name's K..Katie, hehe, nice to m..meet you too". The blue haired girl is the one with the brisk voice: "I agree, it WAS cute to see that, and I'm Dorothy, Tension Maxu!". I wave at her, and finally, the pink haired kid's... wearing a boy's uniform?! 'He' waves at me, he has really soft voice for a boy, "Hi, I'm Dorothy's twin brother: Leona, Relaxu.". "You're one of the Exchange Students, huh? Who's the other?" asks Dorothy, and I answer "The other is my BFF: Jessica. And it's n..nice to meet you t..two as well, hehe".

That's when the bell goes for 3rd lesson, Shion asks"What lesson have you got now?", I reply "D..Drama, why?". Dorothy giggles "So do we, wanna walk with us?". I blush "S..sure", we head off to the Drama room. During the lesson, the teacher says "i want you to get into groups of 3-4 and make up your own short play". Leona comes over and asks "Hey, wanna join us?". I nod, blushing "Y..yeah sure". In the corner they decided to sit as a group, and Dorothy is leaning against the wall with her hands behind her head, "So, what're we gonna do?". Shion touches her chin in thought, as does Leona; I think about a good idea, "Hey, g..guys, why d..don't we stage a g..group of kids in a f..forest and th..they meet, become friends, and l..learn to survive in the wild? So..sorry if its a bad idea..". Dorothy shakes her head, "Nah, that's a cool idea to the Max! Let's do it!". Shion: "Igo!", Leona giggles. After class, I smack in to Jessie, who gawks at the people I'm with, "Katie, I was looking for you, and here I find you with one of the greatest teams of all Pripara history!". I tilt my head, confused, "Hang on, THEY are your first favourite team: Dressing Pafe? No way!". They say in unison "Yep, we're Dressing Pafe!". "w..wow, im sorry I didnt recognise you, Jessie watches Pripara Tv more than me, I blush, Dorothy smiles "Don't worry about it, now u recognise, and are friends with the best team in Pripara! Right, Leona?", he replies "if you say so, Dorothy". Jessie says "ok, shall we go to Pripara now?", we all nod, Shion points a finger, smiling, "Let's Igo!", and we head to Prism Stone. We go through the gate, "Pripara Change, Complete!", and we see Shion in: Baby Monster Cyalume Coord, the twins in: Fortune Party Cyalume Coord, when they see us, Leona gasps "Wow! You two look cute!". We go for a walk, and soon hear a voice "Hey Abi, Katty!", it's SoLaMi Smile. Shion tilts her head "Abi?", Dorothy: "Katty?". Abi shushes them "Quiet! Don't say our outside names!", just as Mireille says "Oh, you've met Dressing Pafe-pri? Did you come through the gate together-pri?". Abi and I immedietely shake our heads, Abi: "No, nope, we just met them a few minutes before you guys showed up, we came through ages ago!". She looks at us suspiciously; Dorothy whines "Shion, are we gonna go and do our show, or what?". "Dorothy!", and Shion nods "Let's Igo, Dressing Pafe!". They run off to sign ups, and the rest of us go to the crowd-stands, and when they get to the stage, they are wearing: Girly, Sky and Star March Coords. Their song is like rock'n'roll, their Making Drama: them with instruments, and their show is done.

They come out, and they trade Friend-tickets with us, just as Abi says "Oh no! Curfew, Katty!". They come with us to the exit as Mireille asks "Your girls have a curfew-pri?". We nod in response: "Yep, we do, Mirei-san" Abi giggles, as she focuses on the shiny FriendTicket from Shion. We all step through the exit one by one, and back as our normal selves, when I see THEIR normal selves, I gasp, staring in amazement; one girl has brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and glasses like us, and another is the height of an Elementary student, with her lilac hair in 2 high buns either side of her pink bow. "Whoa! Head Disciplinarian Mireille Minami? Who knew you went to Pripara" Jessie says, in surprised giggles, and Mireille replies "Jessica-san, Katie-san, I never knew you had received Pritickets", and little Lala just giggles. Sophie smiles at me "I thought I recognised that deep red blush, ehehm". I blush, and nudge Jessie, "Oh yeah, curfew! We'll explain everything tomorrow, ok?", and we run off.


End file.
